Question: A solid right prism $ABCDEF$ has a height of $16,$ as shown. Also, its bases are equilateral triangles with side length $12.$ Points $X,$ $Y,$ and $Z$ are the midpoints of edges $AC,$ $BC,$ and $DC,$ respectively. A part of the prism above is sliced off with a straight cut through points $X,$ $Y,$ and $Z.$ Determine the surface area of solid $CXYZ,$ the part that was sliced off.  [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, E, F, X, Y, Z;
A=(0,0);
B=(12,0);
C=(6,-6);
D=(6,-22);
E=(0,-16);
F=(12,-16);
X=(A+C)/2;
Y=(B+C)/2;
Z=(C+D)/2;
draw(A--B--C--A--E--D--F--B--C--D);
draw(X--Y--Z--X, dashed);
label("$A$", A, NW);
label("$B$", B, NE);
label("$C$", C, N);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, SW);
label("$F$", F, SE);
label("$X$", X, SW);
label("$Y$", Y, SE);
label("$Z$", Z, SE);
label("12", (A+B)/2, dir(90));
label("16", (B+F)/2, dir(0));
[/asy]
To determine the surface area of solid $CXYZ,$ we determine the area of each of the four triangular faces and sum them.

Areas of $\triangle CZX$ and $\triangle CZY:$

Each of these triangles is right-angled and has legs of lengths 6 and 8; therefore, the area of each is $\frac{1}{2}(6)(8)=24$.

Area of $\triangle CXY:$

This triangle is equilateral with side length $6.$ We draw the altitude from $C$ to $M$ on $XY.$ Since $\triangle CXY$ is equilateral, then $M$ is the midpoint of $XY.$

Thus, $\triangle CMX$ and $\triangle CMY$ are $30^\circ$-$60^\circ$-$90^\circ$ triangles. Using the ratios from this special triangle, $$CM = \frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}(CX)=\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}(6)=3\sqrt{3}.$$Since $XY = 6,$ the area of $\triangle CXY$ is $$\frac{1}{2}(6)(3\sqrt{3})=9\sqrt{3}.$$Area of $\triangle XYZ:$

We have $XY = 6$ and $XZ = YZ = 10$ and drop an altitude from $Z$ to $XY.$ Since $\triangle XYZ$ is isosceles, this altitude meets $XY$ at its midpoint, $M,$ and we have $$XM = MY = \frac{1}{2}(XY)=3.$$By the Pythagorean Theorem,  \begin{align*}
ZM &= \sqrt{ZX^2 - XM^2} \\
&= \sqrt{10^2-3^2} \\
&= \sqrt{91}.
\end{align*}Since $XY = 6,$ the area of $\triangle XYZ$ is $$\frac{1}{2}(6)(\sqrt{91})=3\sqrt{91}.$$Finally, the total surface area of solid $CXYZ$ is $$24+24+9\sqrt{3}+3\sqrt{91}=\boxed{48+9\sqrt{3}+3\sqrt{91}}.$$